ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichikawa Hitoshi
Background Information Hitoshi's life started far away from the Ichikawa estate. He was born among the caravan that housed the non-combatants of a ninja's raiding party. His mother a captured individual from an earlier raid with Hitoshi the forced progeny of rape. As was customary as well his mother in secret had bestowed upon Hitoshi her greatest gifts; the legacy of their clan. The seals were scribbled across his body as a permanent reminder in black ink. Surgical precision even reaching to internal organs and bones. In this great act she even bestowed upon him the soul that had been tied to her since birth. Just days later a planned raid had failed. More than that their prey had chosen to counter attack without mercy. Fireballs ignited the night sky and lightning bolts cut through air with a crack. Men, woman, and children were mowed down without any sense of precision. Instead the entire caravan had been torn down to rubble. What few survivors remained had been found the next day by a pair of traveling monks. A couple makeshift litters and several miles later the adults had all found themselves in the nearest village along that road. The duo however couldn't bear to leave the only surviving child behind and continued home to the temple. As was customary for orphans taken in he had taken to the standard strenuous work schedule. As soon as he was capable of walking he was work. Not long after he was training. More importantly were the philosophical teachings and moral complexities of being a monk. Contrary to these beliefs and teachings was a silent whisper nagging at the back of his skull. Incoherent words at first he couldn't understand followed by full sentences. Taunts and jabs at his person that were almost playful yet demeaning; in much the same way you'd make fun of a war buddy. Nothing that he could at all understand. It was around the age of 4 that he had found himself in a dream amidst an expansive swampland in all directions. A place he had never seen before nor imagined. Before him a man he had never once met in his life. Smirk was spread across his inked face with hands wrapped around a lengthy handle to an equally large cleaving blade. The real training was about to begin. The double life between his conscious and subconscious mind was an easy one to lead. His mind could wander during kata, during meditation, even during chores. Nearly every waking second of every day he could spend in two places at once. His body learned the taijutsu while his mind learned of chakra sculpting. During the day his body took the beating whereas at night his mind in the arena against his mentor. By the age of 10 the distractions were apparent. Not so much with his mind wandering but in his shaken beliefs. Hitoshi knew and understood the teachings of the monks but couldn't bring himself to commit to them. He had a life outside and knew of a family beyond the walls of the temple. Thus, he ventured out into the world. I can wait to post the other parts. Personality & Behavior Coincidentally Hitoshi's name does a very adequate job of describing his overall demeanor. He's very calm and level even in the face of adversity and anger. More often than not playful though not to the point of absurdity. He sees no point in not lightening up any situation he can. His mirth possibly the aspect the furthest away from the ascetic upbringing among the monks. Appearance To put it simply Hitoshi just looks dirty. Not that he practiced poor hygiene or cleaning habits but simply bears the appearance. His clothing was old, threadbare, and shows signs of long faded and washed out stains; the articles of clothing always washed but showing signs of simply too much wear. He almost never wore shoes but instead utilizes simple cord and cloth wraps around both his hands and feet and is not afraid to get his hands dirty. Most of this clothing is a hodge-podge of hand-me-downs from the monastery, his own old clothing, and a few articles picked up since becoming a ninja cut up and altered into a single coherent image. Old robes were turned into a nearly knee length sleeveless zip up hoody. The rare times he wore anything under the hooded top it's light and simple like cloth wraps or a tank top. His pants come to threadbare ends around the middle of his calves and are held up by a rope belt. The only things of value visible on his body are the rings around his forearms and the collection of piercings scattered across his body. Abilities Hitoshi's life at the monastery restricted him greatly. Even with the assistance of his mentor he was burdened with keeping his true heritage and abilities secret. As such, most of the abilities he walked out of the monastery with were all related to the monk's training. His focus in combat has primarily been defensive taijutsu combined with sound jutsu passed on by his mentor. Outside of combat he's been focused on the Fuuinjutsu from both the Monastery and his Mentor as well as the medical teachings from his mentor. So far, he's been unable to reach a level of skill to implement these techniques with combat. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: RamenNoodlesSoup